Lemurianos
by Arquemesta
Summary: Pensamientos y reflexiones de Shion, Mu y Kiki, los últimos descendientes de los antiguos artesanos de armaduras. Un vistazo a los momentos más significativos de sus vidas, contados en primera persona. Tercera parte (final): pensamientos de Kiki.
1. Shion

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Shueshia Editorial.**

 **Aclaración: el universo del fic se condice con la historia original creada por Masami Kurumada, pero incorpora elementos de otros spin-offs a fin de enriquecerlo.**

* * *

 **Lemurianos**

 **Parte I - Shion**

Aquella cruenta Guerra Santa por fin había terminado. No sé si debo estar satisfecho o romper en llanto como un niño. Derrotamos a Hades. Lo hicimos. En nombre de nuestra diosa Athena, pero ahora... de este Santuario, de este lugar sagrado no quedan más que escombros. ¿Es que acaso el cosmos de Athena podrá devolverle la vida a este lugar? En donde tanta sangre se ha derramado, en donde tantas batallas se libraron.

Dohko, mi buen amigo, ¿recuerdas aquella tarde en la que el Patriarca nos otorgó nuestros ropajes sagrados? Pero si apenas éramos unos niños, sin embargo, de eso no hace mucho tiempo. Cómo cambiamos, maduramos amigo mío, junto con el resto de nuestros camaradas. Sí, aunque ahora ya no estén. Solo quedamos nosotros dos, y nuestra diosa dice que nos tiene que decir algo muy importante...

Quién lo diría, Dohko querido, tú a Rozan a vigilar el sello que nuestra diosa puso sobre Hades, y yo aquí en Grecia, bajo el nombre de Patriarca. Ella lo ha dicho. Estoy seguro de que entre los dos reconstruiremos este recinto sagrado y prepararemos nuevas almas para las nuevas batallas que se avecinen en este mundo, lo haremos.

~~~~~~~ Muchos años después ~~~~~~~~

Ya no soy el de antes, y no sólo se refleja en mi aspecto, con mi rostro enmarcado por la vejez, mi cuerpo cada vez más débil y mis cabellos que pierden su gracia día a día. No, ése no es el gran cambio que siento en mí. Ahora no sólo soy Patriarca, no sólo soy un santo al servicio de Athena, no soy sólo eso: ahora soy maestro. De los míos ya no quedan muchos, de aquel continente perdido de Mu no quedan más que leyendas, pero mientras nuestros cosmos ardan, siempre seguiremos de pie, listos para lo que se nos cruce.

Hoy me he encontrado con él. Su nombre evoca nuestro pasado, como un recuerdo perpetuo de nuestra herencia. Mu, dice llamarse. Mu, querido Mu, yo seré tu maestro, pequeño lemuriano. Pero no sólo aprenderás a pelear, deberás aprender a amar a esta Tierra, a tu Diosa y a tus pares, porque tu misión en este mundo es protegerlos. Y no hay nada en este mundo que haga arder más nuestro cosmos que el deseo de proteger a quienes queremos. Yo me encargaré de que puedas conseguir ese ropaje que sé que aún me pertenece, porque todavía no hay nadie digno de él que pueda darse el honor de vestirlo. Pero lo sé, Mu, tú serás aquella persona, el Santo de Aries.

Tener que abandonar el Santuario y venir aquí al Tíbet se me hace un tanto agotador, aunque mi cosmos arda mi cuerpo no responde como antes, maldigo eso. Con que aquí está el pequeño Mu, en Jamir, éste será su lugar de entrenamiento y su hogar. Pero vaya que se le ve la calma en sus ojos, la serenidad de su alma. Es muy pequeño y sin embargo, siento una pequeña llama de cosmos a punto de explotar en su interior. Creo que estoy delirando por la vejez, yo aquí pensando y el ahí listo para convertirse en santo. Será mejor empezar.

—Mu es tu nombre según me han dicho ¿verdad? —le dije acercándome sigilosamente para no interrumpir bruscamente sus pensamientos.  
Me vio, me miró, me observó, y respondió.  
—Si, señor.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—¿Que eso tampoco se lo han dicho, señor? Tengo 5 años.  
El pequeño habrá pensado que por ser el Patriarca lo conozco todo, pero no es así.  
—Pues bien, te veo aquí en Jamir y veo en tu interior un cosmos a punto de explotar. Debes tener los conocimientos básicos de un santo si quieres llegar a convertirte en uno ¿de acuerdo?  
Dudó un poco al responder, lo sentí un poco confundido.  
—Sí, señor Patriarca.  
—¿Estás seguro de querer convertirte en un santo al servicio de la diosa Athena?  
Disipó toda duda al contemplar mis ojos y respondió.  
—Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger este mundo, Señor, lo que sea, hasta dar mi vida.  
Sonreí, y por un momento él también, esa es la clase de respuesta que me gusta escuchar. Me preguntó si entenderá el significado de esas palabras.  
—Muy bien. Ah, y otra cosa.  
—¿Qué, señor Patriarca?  
—Llámame Maestro —le dije sonriendo, no quería que nuestra relación pareciera tan formal, después de todo, estaríamos juntos mucho tiempo— Maestro Shion está bien.  
—Sí, Maestro Shion.

Debo admitir que tratar a Mu no fue tan difícil como comentaban los maestros de los otros candidatos a santos en el resto del mundo. De todas partes, de Italia, Grecia hasta de Suecia me venían noticias sobre ellos. Estoy seguro de que esta camada será la elegida por Athena para protegerla cuando ella baje a este mundo, de eso falta muy poco. Mis constantes viajes de Grecia a Jamir me agotan un poco, pero ver los progresos de Mu me tranquiliza y me da paz, no podía dejarlo a la deriva con sus entrenamientos. De todas formas, los asuntos del Santuario requieren de mi presencia también. Me encantaría pasar más tiempo con él, es mi mayor anhelo, creo que le estoy empezando a tomar un cariño especial.

Enseñarle lo básico fue sencillo, qué es el cosmos, los átomos, las leyes que rigen el Universo. Después comenzamos con otra actividad que se podría decir no aparece en el programa: reparar ropajes dañados, alguien debe hacerlo, y como Mu desciende de los legendarios reparadores de armaduras, debe aprenderlo.

Este muchachito me sorprende día a día, deberías verlo, Dohko, amigo, aunque primero yo debería verte a ti. ¿Cómo estarás? Sé que sonará estúpido pero te extraño, compañero, a veces siento que la soledad me invade, porque ya no tengo a aquellos camaradas de hace décadas, me siento solo, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades y siento que ya no puedo. La vejez, calculo. Me gustaría volver a aquellos dieciocho preciosos años que solía tener; sé que algún día volveré. Hum... pero es en esos momentos de soledad en los que Mu aparece. Ya ha crecido y madurado mucho, es muy sabio y le va bien, y eso que sólo pasaron casi dos años, pero igual es un sabio en el cuerpo de un infante. Pero llegó el momento de empezar lo duro. Basta de meditación, psicoquinesia y demás. Es hora de aprender técnicas que te servirán para matar a tus oponentes el día de mañana, Mu. Sí, eso dije, matarlos.

Las preciosas estrellas. Se ven inofensivas, a años luz de nosotros, pensamos que en nada pueden afectar nuestras vidas. Estamos tan equivocados, ellas son las que rigen este universo. Es hora de que su luz sirva como fuerza de combate.

—Bien, Mu, ya has aprendido todo lo que necesitas en lo que a conocimiento se refiere. Pero ahora debes atacar. No salvarás ni protegerás nada si no atacas a tu oponente. Quiero que observes bien lo que voy a hacer. Y después quiero que tú, con el poder de tu cosmos, lo hagas ¿entendido?  
—Si, Maestro Shion.  
Hum... Maestro, qué bien sonaba eso. Bueno, Mu, es hora de que veas mi técnica de estrellas, la que te servirá para despedazar a tus oponentes: la Extinción Estelar.

Qué orgullo me da que a los pocos intentos Mu haya conseguido acercarse al nivel de mi Extinción Estelar. Deberá practicarla todos los días hasta que se iguale, y más aún, si quiere superarme. Pero considero que su entrenamiento aquí en el Tíbet ya ha concluido, sé también que no me queda mucho tiempo, con la venida de Athena también se acerca la venida de un nuevo Patriarca. Por eso, ya en Grecia, le enseñaré a Mu aquella técnica que permanece sellada en mí desde hace más de doscientos años.

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! —Mu me llamaba desesperadamente.  
—¿Qué ocurre, Mu? —le pregunté viendo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos lemurianos.  
—Lo he conseguido, Maestro Shion. Aquella luz que emiten las estrellas, aquel poder que ellas emanan, logré concentrarlo en mis manos y conseguí una Extinción Estelar como la de usted.  
Lo miré por unos instantes. Le sonreí. Es cierto, no lo vi pero en sus ojos se reflejaba su gran logro.  
—Estás equivocado —le dije, a lo que él me miró un poco triste—. No fue el poder de las estrellas, fue el poder de tu propio cosmos. De esa llama que vi hace tiempo en ti cuando te conocí. Ya no es más una pequeña llama llena de esperanza. Ahora es todo un fuego que se desprende de ti, Mu. Es cierto, lo has conseguido —le dije finalmente intentando tomarle del hombro para abrazarlo. Aunque me costó, lo hice.  
Sé que su mirada quedó atónita unos instantes, pero luego me respondió con un abrazo. Ay que de esos abrazos no recibía hace mucho tiempo, creo que nunca los recibí antes. O tal vez sí, hace más de doscientos años, de parte de Dohko, mi querido amigo. Aunque éste era especial, más cálido... Como de un hijo a un padre.  
Pasados unos minutos le dije:  
—Mu, a pesar de que ya estamos aquí en Grecia, en el Santuario, tu entrenamiento no ha terminado. Aún te queda algo por aprender. Algo aún más poderoso que la Extinción Estelar. Es una técnica fulminante. Es muy poderosa, y quiero que lo entiendas, porque una vez que la hayas aprendido quiero que la selles en lo más profundo de tu alma hasta el momento indicado de utilizarla, no la debes usar en vano, ¿entiendes, Mu?  
—Es una técnica muy especial por lo que veo, Maestro Shion. ¿De qué se trata?  
—Revolución Estelar. Ya no es más el poder que emanan las estrellas, son las estrellas mismas, Mu. Te la enseñaré las veces que sea necesario hasta que la domines completamente y, una vez conseguida, séllala en lo más profundo de tu ser hasta el momento escogido por los dioses. Sé que eres demasiado pequeño, y que todavía no debería enseñártela, pero es que no me queda mucho tiempo y no puedo desperdiciarlo. Así que recuerda, séllala, séllala en tu interior, te lo repito para que no lo olvides jamás, ¿entiendes, Mu?  
—Sí, Maestro Shion, así será —me dijo con su puño y una sonrisa a la que yo respondí de igual forma.

Por fin lo consiguió, pasó poco tiempo, escasas semanas desde que se la enseñé y ya me superó, y con creces. Tan jovencito es. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Mu, me gustaría decírtelo, es más, lo haré porque quiero que sepas mis sentimientos, querido discípulo. Ya nada te impide convertirte en el Santo de Aries. Es más, sé que una vez sellada esta técnica en tu interior, el sagrado ropaje ariano saldrá de su caja y te envolverá con su aura dorada como hizo conmigo hace ya tanto tiempo. Quisiera verlo. Pero...

—Mu, acércate un momento —le dije desde las escalinatas del Templo de Aries al de Tauro.  
—Sí, Maestro.  
—Ya está a punto de terminar tu entrenamiento conmigo, y debo decirte algo —mi voz sonaba un tanto débil, carraspeaba de a ratos y tosía un poco.  
—Dígame, Maestro, ¿le ocurre algo? —me dijo preocupado observando mi decrépito rostro.  
—A mí no, querido. Es sólo que mi hora se acerca —esbocé una sonrisa intentando mostrarme alegre ante la situación.  
—¡Qué cosas dice, Maestro Shion!  
—Es la realidad. Yo debo ir a los Aposentos del Patriarca ahora, pero antes de hacerlo te digo esto, Mu, algo que vengo pensando desde tu primer entrenamiento y no te lo digo: me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Has logrado todo lo que te propusiste, eres bondadoso, sabio, te llevas bien con tus compañeros y sobre todo, tu cosmos arde hasta el infinito. Eres mi orgullo, y no hay nada que me haría más feliz que verte vestido con el ropaje de Aries ahora mismo, porque lo mereces. Pero yo ya...—bajé mi cabeza un momento, reflexioné y levanté la vista ante él, estaba derramando lágrimas—... debo irme. Sólo quería que lo supieras, Mu. Pero no dejes de entrenar, ni por un segundo, aún eres joven, y yo ya no estaré más tiempo, debes seguir tu camino solo, hasta aquí llegué yo.  
—Maestro... —sus lágrimas brotaban, intento abrazarme pero yo sólo le respondí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, mas no era suficiente.  
—Nada me hubiese dado más felicidad que verte vestido de oro, querido mío, pero ¿sabes? estoy seguro que algún día te contemplaré así. Aunque descienda al Hades, yo estaré contigo siempre. No lo olvides, nunca olvides todo los consejos que te di y mantente de esta forma, tan noble y sabio.  
—Maestro Shion, yo también lo quiero... gra... gracias por todo —derramó más lágrimas. No puedo permitir que se angustie por mi causa, debo irme, ni yo soporto esto, despedí a tantos seres queridos en mi vida que se marcharon, y ahora otro más, pero esta vez el que se va soy yo. No... no lo soporto.  
—Cuida de Athena, Mu, ella bajará muy pero muy pronto. Que los dioses estén contigo —me di vuelta y me marché con la idea de que no lo volvería a ver más.  
Él se quedó en el Templo de Aries, donde permanecería siempre, su hogar junto con Jamir. Y yo, llegando a mis aposentos y con algunos soldados que me pedían que escogiera a un sucesor ante mi inminente muerte y la próxima llegada de Athena, no hice más que sentarme y esperar a que la Parca me envuelva.

Muchos santos podrían merecer el título de Patriarca. Aioros, Santo Dorado de Sagitario, podría ser digno de él, también está el Santo Dorado de Géminis, de quien se dice es como un dios, pero… algo en él me perturba, nubla mi juicio. Definitivamente Aioros es la mejor elección. Los haré llamar y les haré saber mi decisión, sólo espero que sea la correcta…

¿Por qué, Saga? ¿Cómo puede ser que tú, con la personalidad de un dios, hayas podido caer en las garras del mal? No lo entiendo ¿qué te sucedió? Este dolor… Saga me ha atacado, me traicionó y con ello traicionó a todo el Santuario y a Athena. Pero yo, yo ya no puedo hacer nada… perdónenme…

Santos dorados, protejan a nuestra Diosa, protéjanla del mal que invade el Santuario. Dohko, mi estimado amigo, a ti te veré pronto si tu cosmos se extingue como el mío, aunque sé que eres más fuerte. Sin embargo a ti, Mu... querido Mu... mis fuerzas se desvanecen, la llama de mi cosmos se apaga, sé que nos volveremos a ver. Sí, pronto. Adiós, Santo de Aries.


	2. Mu

**Parte II: Mu**

Ahora comprendo a la gente que dice que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Yo ahora me siento así. En realidad, desde que mi querido Maestro Shion se fue, la soledad me invade y me arrepiento de no haber aprovechado más su compañía.  
En el Santuario nadie lo sabe, nadie siquiera lo sospecha. Pero otro hombre ha ocupado el lugar de mi Maestro. Lo sé, no sólo porque él mismo predijo su inminente muerte, sino que su comportamiento actual es el de una persona completamente diferente. Desde que volví de Jamir lo escucho: por momentos, el Patriarca es bondadoso como un dios y por momentos es agresivo e inclemente como un demonio. Se dice incluso que muchos han perecido por su causa. Definitivamente, mi Maestro Shion ya no está en este mundo, él nunca haría una cosa así. El anciano maestro de Rozan, a quien he visitado en ciertas ocasiones, tiene las mismas sospechas que yo. Somos los únicos que conocimos a mi maestro en profundidad y ambos sabemos que ese hombre que porta la máscara es un farsante. Debería decírselo a todos, pero la verdad es que sólo tengo sospechas y ninguna prueba.  
—Mu, ¿te encuentras bien? —una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, la única voz familiar de todo el Santuario, la que me da un poco de alegría en la penumbra de mi soledad.  
—Aldebarán, hola... disculpa... estaba...—le dije volteando para ver su rostro.  
—Lo sé, lo sé, meditando, pensando, como siempre —esbozó una ligera sonrisa y me dijo—. A pesar del tiempo que llevamos como santos, tú aún no te has podido adaptar del todo al modo de vida del Santuario. Es raro verte por estos lares.  
—Es que en Jamir es donde encuentro la paz que estoy buscando. Estos últimos tiempos aquí han estado muy agitados, dicen que es por la venida de la diosa y bueno... lo de... —quería decírselo, decirle a una de las pocas personas en quien confío todas mis sospechas, pero no pude. Aldebarán desvió sus pensamientos en otra dirección.  
—¿Lo de Aioros? ¿El que dicen traicionó al Santuario e intentó matar a la recién descendida Athena? La verdad es que no me parece una versión fiable de los hechos —dijo escrutando el cielo griego, pensativo, con sus dedos en su mentón.  
—Así es también para mí, no sé qué creer, hasta era un posible candidato a suceder a mi maestro ¿Por qué haría algo así? —todos los hechos se mezclaban en una gran nebulosa. Pensé unos momentos, era absurdo, él amaba a Athena como todos. Tal vez su supuesta traición no es otra cosa que una mentira del falso Patriarca.  
Continuamos charlando un rato más, fue muy agradable, me alegra tenerlo de compañero, siempre me levanta el ánimo.  
—¡Ah! —dijo súbitamente— Me olvidé de preguntarte algo.  
—¿Qué? —pregunté. Él sonrió amistosamente.  
—Quería saber qué sentiste cuando vestiste por primera vez el ropaje de Aries. Debió haber sido muy bonito, ¿no?  
Me sorprendió su pregunta, creo que ni yo reflexioné acerca de ese momento tan especial.  
—Pues...—quedé dubitativo un momento— fue muy especial, como tú dices. ¿Cómo te sentiste tú al ponerte por primera vez el ropaje de Tauro?  
—Jeh, pues igual, un momento especial. Sé que tu Maestro, el Patriarca, estaba muy esperanzado de verte vestido por primera vez con el ropaje de Aries, que alguna vez le perteneció.  
—Te aseguro que cuando ocurrió solo pensé en él. Pero me dijo que continúe mi camino por mi cuenta y aquí estoy, sin dar marcha atrás —no podía evitar que un deje de tristeza asomara a mi rostro. Siempre me pasa cuando recuerdo la mirada que tenía mi Maestro la última vez que nos vimos.

Jamir, acogedor Jamir, mi hogar. Decidí volver para quedarme un tiempo, hasta que mi presencia en el Santuario sea necesaria, aunque de todas formas decidí no acatar órdenes de ese falso Patriarca.  
El lugar es muy bonito, pero la torre en la que habito es casi impenetrable, muchos guerreros vienen aquí con la esperanza de que les repare sus armaduras dañadas, pero no logran llegar a la meta, y mueren indefectiblemente.

Ya han pasado tres largos años desde que estoy aquí, y al fin siento que encontré esa paz que he estado buscando. Finalmente, muchos guerreros lograron penetrar hasta este lugar con sus mantos dañados y yo pude repararlos. Pero así también ha habido casos en los que he fallado: "Tu manto no podrá revivir más" solía decir. "Por favor, repáralo" solían decirme ellos, pero no importa que tan sufrido haya sido su trayecto hasta este lugar, todo era inútil.

Hay algo extraño que he sentido últimamente, un cosmos perverso que acecha nuestras vidas ¿Acaso un dios? Me ha llegado una citación por parte del Santuario para que acuda a una reunión de Santos Dorados, pero... No podré por causa de mi deber aquí en Jamir. Pero ese horrible cosmos sigue perturbándome, esa presencia... Me parece que ha llegado la hora de poner en práctica todo aquello que mi maestro me enseñó. Y si es necesario, romper el sello que mi ser tenía sobre esa técnica tan poderosa que él me enseñó.

Hoy ha llegado a quien llaman el hermano del traidor. Viene en compañía de mi querido amigo, Aldebarán, quien me visita rehusándose a verme solo en ese sitio y acompañándome con noticias recientes sobre el Santuario. También han llegado con una niña, una jovencita, escudera de Aioria al parecer.  
No podré reparar tu ropaje, Aioria, ya está muerto, mejor vete, encima vienes y te presentas así en la morada de un desconocido, ni por tus modales te mereces que te ayude. Pero veo en él ese león dorado del que todos hablan. ¿Hum? Un cosmos enorme, es gigantesco, acaso... ¿No es de Aioria? ¿Quién es? Es poderoso como ese cosmos que siento que nos invade últimamente... ¿un dios?

—... ¡Yo no puedo perder ante un humano! Yo soy uno de los dioses más fuertes... Un titán ¡Japeto de Dimensión!.  
Él era quien yo temía, un dios, dice que sólo él y los de su estirpe logran milagros, yo le demostraré que no es verdad, que los humanos elevando nuestro cosmos al máximo podemos lograr eso y más, así que ¡Prepárate, Japeto!  
Aunque seas un Dios, no te temo, ni a ti ni a tu sirviente que me ataca.  
—Entonces, yo también te diré mi nombre. Yo soy un Santo de Athena, Mu de Aries. Y en nombre de Athena que protege la justicia de esta tierra, yo, ahora... Lograré un milagro.  
Maestro, lo sé, este es el momento, aquella técnica... que usted me enseñó, daré todo lo posible para lograr un poder como el de usted, querido maestro, esto es en su honor.  
—Tú, Japeto de Dimensión, que has podido con todas mis técnicas de ataque indirecto, es porque reconozco que eres muy poderoso que he decidido utilizar mi técnica de ataque directo, la cual yo mismo había sellado para no usarla nunca más; ésta es la técnica cedida por mi maestro, Shion, la técnica más grande de Aries... ¡Revolución Estelar!

Se ha ido... Se ha ido y ha dejado mi hogar hecho pedazos. Maldito seas, Japeto. ¿Hum? Aldebarán, acaso tú... ¿Me ayudarás? Estoy un tanto debilitado debido al combate y tú, me ayudarás. Es bueno saber que cuento contigo, amigo, pero...Ya es hora de enfrentarnos ante esos dioses y destruirlos, enviarlos al Tártaro para siempre, juntos. Yo los ayudaré, como Santo de Athena que soy. Adelante, todos al Laberinto de Cronos a derrotarlo. Qué nuestro poder dorado logre el milagro.

Fue más difícil de lo que pensé, agotamos nuestras fuerzas, nuestro cosmos se quemó hasta el infinito y esos que dicen llamarse dioses descendieron a las profundidades del Tártaro, a donde pertenecen por los delitos que cometieron, creyendo que nosotros éramos inferiores solo por ser humanos, pecadores. Ya no, ahora desaparezcan eternamente. Logramos el milagro entre todos, compañeros, lo logramos.

Por lo pronto continúo viviendo en Jamir, es aquí en donde pertenezco, mi lugar, mi espacio en el Universo, junto con mi Templo de Aries en el Santuario.  
Aquí todo parece igual, como si la gente de los alrededores no se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro que los acechaba, del mal que se aproximaba a acabar con sus vidas, por el sólo hecho de existir en este mundo.  
Curiosamente todo está muy tranquilo en la Torre de Jamir. Ahora, a seguir con el trabajo de siempre... Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Hay algo cerca de la Torre... Es algo envuelto en muchas sábanas. Es... ¿Un niño? ¿Qué? ¡Un bebé! Es un pequeño, pero ¿qué hace aquí una criatura así? no debe tener más de un año... Qué... Quién... Por qué…  
Al parecer no está herido y aun ante mi presencia continúa dormitando, lleva un papel consigo, una carta. Pero, su escritura parece antigua, como la de... No, no puede ser, se supone que ya no hay gente con vida que pueda leer o escribir este tipo de escritura más que yo, mi Maestro me lo dijo, los pocos que quedaban se han ido, ¿o acaso no?  
La leeré... parece la letra de una mujer, los trazos son muy delicados y finos, no son muy legibles, se han empapado un poco por la humedad que hay en el ambiente. Pero aún así, alcanzo a leer algo: "Éste es mi hijo, yo ya no puedo cuidar de él, por eso te lo encargo a ti, Santo de Aries. Sé que tú lo criarás y que podrá llegar a ser un digno sucesor tuyo. Conviértete en su maestro y enséñale lo que sabes sobre nosotros, los lemurianos. Yo no podré hacerlo. Cuídalo."  
La carta no estaba firmada... ¿una posdata? No me vendría mal un poco más de información: ''PD: su nombre es Kiki"  
¿Qué diablos...? ¿Yo? ¿Cuidando de un infante? Pero, pero... ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Ni en mis más descabellados sueños pensé que me pasaría algo así. Desde ya que no podía dejarlo abandonado, me lo encomendaron, no sé quién, pero, debo hacer lo que debo. Kiki es su nombre, y es cierto que es un descendiente de lemurianos; al despertarse, cruzamos nuestras miradas y lo pude apreciar; sus ojos, su rostro, así es. Pero aún no puedo comprender cómo una mujer llegó hasta aquí, con un niño en brazos y éste salió ileso, no lo entiendo. Pero ya no me quedan más opciones; deberé cuidarlo, como mi maestro lo hizo conmigo, es que acaso, ahora ¿yo soy maestro?

~~~~~~~~ Años después ~~~~~~~~~

Hay muchachos alrededor del mundo ansiosas y expectantes de convertirse en santos al servicio de Athena, lo sé... Camus de Acuario me ha dicho, en las pocas oportunidades en las que pude hablar con él, que le designaron unos muchachos para entrenarlos donde antes él lo había hecho, Siberia. Santos plateados como Marín de Águila y Daidalos de Cefeo también han estado entrenando a posibles candidatos. Hasta el Anciano Maestro, a quien visité recientemente, me dijo que está entrenando candidatos en China. Han dicho que el mal se avecina a este mundo, y que ellos pronto estarán listos para combatir. Eso me da mucho orgullo, tan jóvenes y tanto amor por su diosa.  
Pero yo, que no me la creía, tengo a cargo a un pequeño de 5 años llamado Kiki. A pesar de que soy la única persona que ve casi siempre, porque no le dejo ir mucho al pueblo, no se parece en nada a mí. Es vivaz, alegre, más ingenioso y conserva su gracia infantil, de la cual yo carecí a su edad. Pero me respeta mucho, día a día le enseño, de la forma que pueda, lo mismo que mi maestro Shion me enseñó a mí. Hasta sabe lo básico para reparar armaduras y me ayuda en esta tarea. Maneja bien la psicoquinesia y aprende mucho muy fácilmente y cada día más, aunque a veces se mete en problemas. A veces siento que en su rostro me veo a mí mismo reflejado a esa edad, pero después me doy cuenta de lo distintos que somos y él me sonríe e irradia esa alegría nata que posee. Qué maravilloso es, y es mi discípulo.

~~~~~~~~ Tres años después ~~~~~~~~~

Kiki, ya ahora con ocho años, es un digno discípulo, amigable y bondadoso. Ha conocido al Santo de bronce que ha venido hasta aquí para reparar sus ropajes y buscar la solución a sus problemas. Aquél que fue entrenado por el Anciano Maestro de Libra. Sé que en algún futuro Kiki será mi sucesor, lo sé, tengo la misma fe que mi Maestro tenía hacia mí. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo regreso, al Santuario, esta vez acompañado.

—Maestro Mu, lo veo preocupado, ¿le ocurre algo? —me dijo observando mi rostro. Sacudí mi cabeza.  
—Es que los Santos de Bronce vienen en camino y tengo un mal presentimiento.  
—¿Un mal presentimiento?  
De pronto un grito desgarrador lo cubrió todo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que ese ambicioso Patriarca tenía la culpa. Athena... ¡Athena ha sido herida en el pecho por una flecha!  
Los santos han llegado a la primera casa. Dicen que deben subir colina arriba hacia la recámara del Patriarca, que él es el único con el poder para quitar esa flecha. ¡Pero si seguro que él mismo lo provocó! ¿Qué harán entonces? Salvarla a toda costa, dando su vida. Esta será la prueba decisiva, para Athena y sus santos. ¡Demuestren que son los verdaderos santos atenienses que luchan por la justicia!

Nunca quise creer que Saga fuera a hacer una cosa de esas. Pero su parte malvada nos engañó a todos. Fue él quien mató a mi Maestro. Ahora, preso del remordimiento por haberle fallado a Athena y de haber cometido tantos pecados, él le ha entregado su vida. Ha muerto, y solo quedamos cinco para proteger este Santuario, y la amenaza más grande está comenzando. Los dioses se han levantado para tomar posesión de esta tierra. Zeus en el cielo, Poseidón en el mar, y Hades... Hades en la tierra de los muertos.

Es una noche muy tranquila, casi no hay nubes en el cielo, diviso algunas constelaciones. Pero, aún siendo muy tarde, no puedo dejar de estar aquí, en la entrada de mi Templo, escrutando cada lugar, cada milímetro de espacio. Sé que algo está a punto de suceder, y presiento cosas horribles. Un cosmos, un cosmos se siente muy cerca, se está acercando a la entrada del Santuario, pero... ¿A estas horas? ¿Es la amenaza de la que tanto nos previno el Anciano Maestro de los cinco picos? Mejor salgo para ver.

Ma... ¡Maestro! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es usted! ¿Qué pretende? ¿Por qué quiere que le traiga la cabeza de Athena? ¿Qué me está diciendo? Su figura... no es la que yo conozco, ha rejuvenecido completamente. No es usted, no puede ser, pero... es su cosmos, no hay duda. No, Maestro, no puedo hacer lo que me pide.  
—Tráeme la cabeza de Athena —es lo único que me puede decir. No, no puedo hacerlo, no...

Saga... Camus... Shura... ¿Por qué lloran? ¿Por qué derraman lágrimas de sangre? Sus almas se acongojan, lo veo en su interior, ustedes también se revelaron al Santuario, me atacan y quieren la cabeza de Athena, pero ¿lloran?  
Están escondiendo sus verdaderos propósitos... tal vez sea que...

No puedo detenerme ahora, debo proteger a Athena, sin duda Hades es quien ha enviado a sus espectros a este lugar sagrado... Y ahora, Aldebarán ha muerto. Amigo, tu sacrificio no será en vano. Hace instantes, el cosmos de mi Maestro Shion se desvaneció. Tal vez volvió al otro mundo. Maestro... lo conozco, sé que en lo más profundo de su ser usted ha vuelto a este mundo para combatir a Hades y sus secuaces. Dice estar de su lado pero yo no le creo nada. Yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, lo sé, lo entiendo todo, su misión aquí en el Santuario... Quedan menos de doce horas... ¡Athena!

Athena... Athena ha... decidido morir. Ya comprendo todo. Nosotros; Milo, Aioria y yo, también debemos ayudar. Iremos al castillo de Hades y ayudaremos a nuestra diosa como los Santos que somos. Seiya, Santos de Bronce, nosotros, al igual que Shaka y Athena, decidimos dar nuestras vidas en esta batalla. Ustedes deben vivir, protejan esta tierra y derroten a Hades.  
—... Los enviaré al infierno helado del Cocytos... —dice este hombre, Juez del Infierno, Radamanthys.  
Mis fuerzas escasean, la llama de mi cosmos se apaga... ¿Ya es hora? Ya debo irme al infierno... o tal vez tenga otra oportunidad de ayudar a mi diosa en esta batalla. Pero no ahora. Ya no...  
Maestro, gracias por sus enseñanzas, nunca las olvidaré. Aldebarán, amigo, nos volveremos a ver. Seiya, Santos de Bronce, santos de la esperanza, sé que ustedes derrotarán a Hades con la fuerza de su cosmos. Querido discípulo Kiki, me alegra que no hayas estado presente en estos momentos tan horribles, perdóname si no fui el maestro que merecías, perdóname si no sonreí lo suficiente. Sé un gran hombre, ojalá todo lo que te enseñé te sirva el día de mañana, y que mis esfuerzos no hayan sido en vano. Realmente quisiera verte crecer, pero yo ya… ya no puedo…

Un cosmos me está llamando... Es Athena, su cálido cosmos, que me trae tanta paz... ¿Es esto el infierno? ¿Aún no estoy muerto? Pero... la diosa nos está llamando, a todo nosotros, Santos de Oro, aún nos queda una misión más por concluir, la última misión, donde concluirán nuestras vidas para siempre. Seguramente seremos castigados por los dioses debido a esto, pero no me importa, salvar a la Tierra del infierno vale más que mi vida. Juntos, camaradas, lograremos el milagro, aquél que conseguimos tantas veces, ante los mismos dioses. Sé que podremos volver a conseguirlo. Esta vez, unamos nuestros cosmos, y que el milagro se vuelva el resplandor del sol para destruir aquel muro que se interpone en el camino de los santos atenienses. Unámonos compañeros, en el nombre de nuestra diosa, por ella, por Athena. Y por nuestra querida Tierra.

Esto es la misma muerte... ya no siento nada, ni los murmullos de mí alrededor. Nada. Todo ha terminado para mí, para nosotros. En ese último instante que dimos todos por Athena. Ya es el fin... Adiós Santos de Athena... adiós...


	3. Kiki

**Parte III (Final): Kiki**

Era una tarde fresca y despejada, inusual en el verano griego, cuando el Maestro se acercó a las escalinatas del Templo de Aries y me dijo:  
—Escúchame, Kiki, el mal se avecina, el Anciano Maestro nos lo advirtió. Es probable que después de esta batalla ya no regrese jamás a Jamir, ni tampoco al Templo de Aries.  
Aún resuenan sus palabras en mi mente. Fui un ingenuo al creer que exageraba, al pensar que luego de la lucha contra Hades todo volvería a la normalidad y nosotros podríamos regresar a Jamir, a esa vida pacífica que tanto me gustaba. Permanece en mí el recuerdo de nuestra última conversación.  
—Kiki, tú, al igual que el resto de los santos, no debes permanecer aquí. Esta batalla está fuera de su alcance. Vete del Santuario, ya no es un lugar seguro.  
—Pero, Maestro Mu, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por Athena, a dar mi vida si es necesario. ¿Por qué si no me ha entrenado durante estos años?  
—Lo sé, Kiki, pero…  
—Tal vez aún no sea muy fuerte, de hecho tal vez nunca llegue a ser tan fuerte como usted, pero lo intento, Maestro, de verdad lo intento. En la batalla contra Poseidón di mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a los santos de bronce,  
¿es que no puedo ser de ayuda ahora?  
Sentí como si le echara la culpa. Como si protegerme estuviera mal. Me di cuenta de que su rostro mostraba tristeza, una infinita tristeza mezclada con preocupación.  
—No digas eso, no digas que nunca podrás ser tan fuerte como yo. Es cierto que fuiste de gran ayuda, pero esta guerra será monstruosa comparada con la anterior guerra contra el Dios del Mar. Quiero que vivas, necesito que vivas, Kiki. No te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden.  
Al ver su expresión tuve que resignarme. Asentí y comencé a marcharme, algo fastidiado conmigo mismo por mi propia inutilidad. Si hubiese prestado atención a sus palabras, si no hubiese sido tan ensimismado, me habría dado cuenta de que se estaba despidiendo de mí; lo habría abrazado con todas mis fuerzas, le habría dicho cuánto lo quiero y lo respeto y cómo, a pesar de que nunca conocí a mis padres, él fue como un padre para mí. Pero no hice nada de eso y me arrepiento. Giré sobre mis hombros para ver si desistía de su idea, y lo encontré de pie frente a su Templo de Aries, firme, sereno y decidido, emanando un poder que nunca sentí antes. Un Santo de Athena poderoso y valeroso como ninguno. Tal es el recuerdo, el último recuerdo, que tengo de mi Maestro, Mu de Aries.

Lo siento, Maestro, pero no pude hacer lo que me pedía. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderá, porque sabe que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida en esta batalla. Debo, debemos, proteger a todas las personas de este planeta. Y hoy en particular ha aparecido una persona especial, pues es la hermana de Seiya, aquélla que buscó con tantas ganas por tantos años. Debo protegerla, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

~~~~~Tiempo después de la batalla contra Hades, Rey del Inframundo~~~~~

Ahora que la guerra contra el Dios del Inframundo terminó, y una aparente paz reina en el planeta, decidí volver a Jamir por mi cuenta y, junto con ello, traigo la firme determinación de no resignarme y convertirme en un santo que pueda serle útil a Athena cuando el mal se avecine de nuevo sobre este mundo. Athena sabe que la ira de los dioses se desatará sobre los humanos en cualquier momento, así que debo prepararme.

Las montañas de Jamir son un lugar muy aislado del resto del mundo. Desde que vine aquí hace unos meses no he tenido noticias de los santos, ¿cómo estarán Seiya y los demás? Evito bajar al pueblo más que lo indispensable. Debo concentrarme si quiero cumplir mi deseo. Es sólo que, sin el Maestro Mu, todo se hace más difícil…

He entrenado muy duro, Maestro Mu, día y noche, apenas he podido descansar. Hace meses que no veo a otro ser humano y este perpetuo aislamiento comenzó a afectarme. Ahora puedo sentir aquella soledad que usted sintió en Jamir hace mucho tiempo, luego de que su maestro se fuera… y antes de que yo llegara. Jamás me gritó o me trató mal, pero siempre he pensado que fui para usted como una carga, algo no premeditado en su vida. Dígame que me equivoco, hábleme, Maestro, dígame qué debo hacer para superar esta triste soledad y no por eso abandonar mi entrenamiento.  
"Athena"… claro, ella es la respuesta. Ella es la única capaz de darme fuerza y valor. Yo, que de muy niño anhelé protegerla, no puedo darme por vencido, no puedo dejar atrás mi misión y pretender que esa vida no existió, que todas esas personas que lucharon arriesgando sus vidas nunca tocaron mi corazón, que la batalla terminó y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No, no es así. Debo continuar, por Athena y por todos aquellos guerreros que aún pelean por ella, no puedo quedarme atrás, por ellos y por los nuevos santos de la esperanza que vendrán, debo seguir mi camino.

Hoy después de mucho tiempo ha venido un guerrero desde muy lejos a las míticas montañas de Jamir. Escuchó la leyenda del herrero que repara las ropajes sagrados de los santos, y vino pensando que él aún se encontraría aquí. No pude rehusarme a ayudarlo, además de que fue agradable estar en contacto con otro ser humano después de meses, ¿o ya son años? De cualquier forma, lo recibí y me encargué de repararle su ropaje, aplicando todas las enseñanzas de mi Maestro. Oricalcum, gamanium y polvo de estrellas, de eso se trata.  
Me dio las gracias y se marchó. No lo hice tan mal después de todo. Ese hombre me hizo recordar que un santo no sólo combate con su cosmos, sino que combate con todas las habilidades que tiene. Usted me lo dijo una vez, Maestro:  
-Las armaduras, al igual que nuestros cuerpos, sufren daños que pueden provocarle la muerte. Por eso es que nuestra misión como reparadores de armaduras es tan importante. Un santo sin su armadura es un defensor de Athena menos en el campo de batalla. Hemos heredado desde la era del mito la capacidad de revivir los ropajes sagrados. Sabemos qué se debe hacer incluso después de que mueren. Kiki, no olvides que tu misión en el futuro no sólo será proteger a Athena con tu cosmos, sino que también deberás asistirla con tus habilidades heredadas. Asistirás a su ejército poniendo a su servicio tus capacidades. No lo olvides, Kiki."  
Maestro Mu, claro que no lo he olvidado. Sus enseñanzas, mi misión, todo lo llevo en mi corazón. Ya lo verá, me esforzaré por llevar dignamente el título de Reparador de Armaduras.

Continúo con mi entrenamiento. Jamás creí que sería tan difícil llevarlo adelante solo, pero siento como si internamente se estuviese moldeando en mí algo nuevo, una nueva fuerza, un cosmos que empieza poco a poco a arder. Ya me acostumbré a la soledad, a escuchar sólo el rumor del viento. De a poco estoy dejando atrás todo rastro de mi niñez. Éste es el camino que debo seguir. No importa el vacío que sienta por dentro, no importa la falta de calidez. Debo continuar.

~~~~~Un tiempo después~~~~~

Abajo, en el pueblo, mucha gente me pregunta por mi Maestro. La mayoría desconoce que se trataba de un Santo de Athena, ¿cómo explicarles que él ya no está aquí porque dio su vida por todos nosotros?  
—Joven Kiki —una voz me interrumpió en mis pensamientos, era uno de los ancianos del lugar, a quien conozco desde que bajé por primera vez aquí solo, de eso hace mucho tiempo.  
—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté. Tenía una mirada llena de melancolía, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez conocía la verdad acerca del Maestro.  
—En realidad, eso es lo que yo quería preguntarte a ti. Ya casi no te veo bajar al pueblo y las pocas veces que lo haces siempre tienes el semblante serio, fatigado. Me preocupas, joven Kiki. Hace tiempo, cuando el joven Mu se encontraba en este lugar, tú eras un niño lleno de vitalidad y alegría, que siempre lo acompañaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero ahora ya no es así, no sólo porque el joven Mu ya no se encuentra, sino porque tú ya no sonríes.  
Me sorprendieron sus palabras, pero no podía negarlas.  
—Es muy observador —le dije—. Tiene razón, ya no soy el mismo de antes. Aquel niño que usted menciona murió junto con mi Maestro.  
Se sorprendió al enterarse de su muerte, pero fue como si lo hubiera entendido todo en un segundo.  
—Ya veo. Discúlpame si te hice revivir un recuerdo doloroso. Es como si la historia se repitiera.  
—¿A qué se refiere?  
—El joven Mu apareció por estos valles hace más de 20 años junto con el Señor Shion, quien era una persona importante en el extranjero. Cuando el Señor Shion no regresó, asumí que había muerto, después de todo era un hombre de edad avanzada. El joven Mu se quedó viviendo solo en la cima de estas montañas y, ahora, viéndote a ti me doy cuenta de que ambos se parecen mucho… han perdido algo importante en sus vidas y con ello parte de su existencia se ha acabado. Sin embargo, aún hay algo que los mueve, una fuerza poderosa que les da valor para seguir adelante, ¿no es así?  
Cuánta sabiduría contenían sus palabras. Le sonreí, después de tanto tiempo, y le respondí:  
—Sí, es tal y como dice. Le agradezco que me lo haya hecho recordar, y también que se preocupe por mí, pero estaré bien.  
Lo despedí y me marché de vuelta a las montañas. No pude evitar derramar una lágrima al pensar en mi Maestro, quien también tuvo que continuar solo su camino, así como lo hago yo ahora. Seguiré su ejemplo, Maestro Mu, no lo defraudaré.

~~~~~Algunos años después~~~~~

¡Extinción Estelar!  
El paisaje agreste y desolado de Jamir resulta ideal para practicar las técnicas legadas de Aries. Una vez más…  
¡Extinción Estelar!  
Es como si mi cosmos pudiera crecer infinitamente sabiendo que no puedo dañar aquí a ningún ser vivo. Ahora entiendo por qué mis ancestros lo escogieron como refugio luego de que el legendario continente Mu desapareciera.  
No hay nada que contenga mi cosmos. Debo elevarlo, elevarlo hasta el infinito y alcanzar el máximo cosmos, el Séptimo Sentido. Ahora es cuando. ¡Elévate, cosmos mío! ¡Qué la luz de las estrellas sea mi poder!  
¡Extinción Estelar!

~~~~~Seis años después~~~~~

Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto al Santuario. Pasaron incontables guerras entre los santos atenienses y la ira de los dioses que ha devastado este lugar por completo. Quedan pocos santos para defender a la diosa. Desde mi niñez he deseado formar parte de los defensores de la paz y la justicia. Daría mi vida por esta tierra, ¿será que la diosa me considerará como parte de su ejército ahora que he regresado?

El Templo de Aries. Cuántos recuerdos me trae. Aunque mi Maestro siempre escogió a Jamir como su hogar, no me cabe duda de que amaba a este lugar tanto como a la Torre de Jamir. A pesar del paso del tiempo, lo encuentro exactamente igual: silencioso, lleno de una energía que me colma de paz. Seguramente son los restos de cosmos de mi Maestro que permanecen aquí, custodiando el Templo del Carnero Blanco como si el Santo de Aries nunca se hubiera marchado de este mundo. En el centro del templo ese cosmos vibra más intensamente.  
Pero si es… ¡el ropaje sagrado de Aries! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Se supone que, si no existe guerrero que lo porte, debería estar en su Caja de Pandora junto con los otros ropajes sagrados en los aposentos del Patriarca, ¿es que acaso el espíritu de la armadura se niega a desproteger este templo? Su brillo se vuelve cada vez más intenso, es algo increíble; aunque no esté siendo usada por ningún guerrero, emana un aura de poder impresionante. Esa aura entra en sincronía con mi cosmos, apacigua mi alma llena de soledad… ¿pero, qué? ¿Qué pasa? El ropaje sagrado de Aries está…

"Kiki, discípulo mío, sé que algún día tú serás mi sucesor, lo sé."  
"Kiki, sé un gran hombre."  
"Kiki… este ropaje sagrado de Aries es tuyo… protege a Athena con tu poder y con esta armadura."

¡Maestro!  
No lo creo, la armadura… estoy portando el ropaje sagrado de Aries. Esto es… no, no fue imaginación, eso que escuché fue la voz del Maestro Mu, ¿sus últimos deseos han permanecido en este ropaje durante todos estos años? Sea como fuere, él me ha legado su armadura y la armadura me ha aceptado como su nuevo portador. Ahora yo… me convertí en un Santo de Athena, en un santo que protegerá esta tierra. Ahora…

—Ahora serás llamado Kiki de Aries, Santo Dorado y Guardián del Templo del Carnero Blanco —esa es la voz de Athena, que se comunica a través de mi cosmos—. Tanto la armadura como sus antiguos portadores te han aceptado como tal. Han visto tu esfuerzo, tu dedicación y tu gran amor por esta tierra, el cual profesas desde tu más tierna edad. Y yo soy testigo de ese amor, de tu sentido de justicia. Entonces, Santo de Aries, Kiki, ¿pelearás junto conmigo y tus camaradas para defender esta tierra?  
—¡Athena! ¡Lo juro! ¡Daré mi vida!  
—Qué así sea, entonces, Kiki de Aries —su cosmos se alejó. Corrí a través de los Doce Templos hasta llegar a ella. Al llegar y encontrarla, igual de bella y fuerte que hace tantos años, me postré y le agradecí su bondad. Jamás olvidaré su amable sonrisa y su cálido cosmos. Esa calidez que estuvo ausente en mi vida durante todos estos años de duro y solitario entrenamiento. Una calidez que no sentía desde los tiempos de alegría que viví con mi Maestro. Gracias, Athena… gracias por devolverme esa calidez perdida.

He conocido a mis nuevos camaradas y también he oído que una nueva generación de santos se está entrenando para prepararse para las próximas batallas que tendremos que enfrentar. Todo me trae tanta nostalgia, pero a la vez, todo es tan diferente.

Hoy he visto a Seiya en el Santuario, quien ahora es el Santo Dorado de Sagitario y protector principal de la diosa. Sus incontables batallas junto con Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki lo han vuelto una leyenda viviente aquí en el Santuario. Así y todo, el permanece igual que siempre: persistente, valeroso e infatigable. Había olvidado cuánto lo admiro. Supongo que después de todo, todavía queda algún rastro del niño travieso y curioso que solía ser, aquél que miraba a los santos como seres fantásticos e inalcanzables. Me saluda como un compañero más, brindándome su espíritu alegre y lleno de confianza. Ya no soy un simple aspirante. ¡Ahora yo también soy un Santo de Athena!

Siempre que puedo retorno a Jamir. Es curioso, pero a pesar de que sea un lugar solitario, es mi lugar en el mundo, de eso no tengo dudas. Ya me adapté a él, y él se adaptó a mí. He logrado dominar la habilidad de los grandes herreros de armaduras, incluso puedo decir que he sobrepasado mi propio límite en lo que concierne a la reparación de ropajes. Ayudé y estoy ayudando a muchos camaradas que vienen aquí con la esperanza de reparar sus ropajes sagrados. Parece como si el panorama, ahora que soy un santo ateniense, se aclarase completamente.

He comenzado un nuevo camino, mi propio camino. Gracias a todo lo que aprendí de usted, Maestro Mu, hoy estoy en este lugar sagrado como un Santo de Athena. Pero ya no puedo seguir pendiente del pasado, ya no puedo derramar lágrimas cada vez que evoco las penurias que viví desde aquel día que lo vi por última vez. He madurado lo suficiente. El futuro me espera. Los jóvenes santos de Athena confían en mí, y nos los defraudaré. Tal vez sea como aquel anciano dijo: "es como si la historia se repitiera". En efecto, tal vez en un tiempo, yo también pueda ser Maestro como usted, para transmitir a un joven lleno de esperanza todo lo que sé. Tal vez en un futuro yo también entregaré mi vida a cambio de la vida de las personas de este planeta, como lo hizo usted. Pero ya será mi propio camino, mi propio deseo. Y estoy dispuesto, dispuesto a perpetuar la leyenda de los Santos de Aries y preparado para entregarlo todo. Por Athena, por nuestra diosa.

 **FIN**

* * *

Comentarios finales: esta historia fue el primer fanfiction multicapítulo que escribí sobre Saint Seiya, hace ya bastantes años. Lo revisé y corregí varias veces, y siento que esta es una buena versión que merece ser compartida. Tanto en el original como esta versión, quise mantener algunos términos originales del universo de Saint Seiya, como la palabra "santos" en lugar de "caballeros" y "ropaje sagrado" en lugar de armaduras (aunque es posible encontrar también este otro término en el texto). Los hechos están basados en el manga original, pero hay elementos inspiradores de Next Dimension y Saint Seiya Omega en las historias de Shion y Kiki, respectivamente.

Considero que este trío de arianos tiene una historia fascinante a cuestas y maravillosas relaciones interpersonales que merecen ser profundizadas, sea por los fans o de manera oficial. Éste fue mi pequeño aporte. Espero se les haya hecho amena la lectura y les haya gustado la historia. Un comentario siempre será bienvenido.


End file.
